legacy_of_the_voidfandomcom-20200216-history
The Star Kingdom of Alarae
The Star Kingdom of Alarae Overview The Star Kingdom of Alarae was formed sometime shortly after the Fall and ever since it has been a portion of space that has know one of the longest lasting periods of peace. The Kingdom is generally considered of the few great "powerhouse" factions, rivaling that of the Gigan Empire of the Spigorian Empire. The Kingdom is made of twelve different species, each bring a unique culture, set of values, and vastly different interests which keep the kingdoms technological level and social structure from stagnating or regressing, problems that usually plague a civilization as old as the Star Kingdom. History The creation of the Star Kingdom is shrouded in mystery, even the most renown Alaraein historians cant seem to piece together the events that lead to its creation. What is know or what is at least presented as official history, is that the race that calls themselves the Displaced found themselves unable to return from where they had originated from, and decided to create a home for themselves on what is now know as Alarae. The Displaced, a technologically advance race, was able to quickly terra form and build infrastructure on Alarae, some of the original buildings and roads still exists in near pristine condition. While it is unclear of the exact timeline, it is generally considered that during this "Foundation Period" the Displaced chose a King, it is said that almost unanimously the first King chosen was the captain of the original voyage that brought the Displaced to Alarae. While most kingdoms would choose successors to rule, thanks to the advance technology the Displaced posse, each new King or Queen chosen to rule is actually a member of the original crew, made nearly immortal by technology that lines the inside of specially designed armored bio-suits. With Alarae suited to their needs and their technology guaranteeing their survival, they set their eyes on space beyond the Alaraein star system, if they were gonna keep their new civilization growing without risking overpopulation, they would need to find new planets to colonize and terra from. This next period in Alaraein history is referred to as the "Discovery Period", when the Displaced built short range exploration ships, that could reach every corner of the solar system and given sometime could reach even nearby solar systems. For next five centuries the Displaced found a number of lesser technological races, the planets on which these races were found they were declared Sanctuary Worlds. The Sanctuary Worlds were to be protected from extreme threats and given subtle nudges to help advance their civilization at an accelerated pace. The Displaced built satellite structures know as Castle, massive citadels that not only protected the Sanctuary Worlds from natural external threats like asteroids and extreme solar activity, to natural internal threats such as landslides and tsunamis. Simultaneously the Displaced sent in infiltrators to help the budding civilizations find ways to avoid world ending wars and help make key leaps in scientific advancements. While they protected the Sanctuary Worlds the Alaraein went on to terra form planets so they would be ideal colony for the Protected Races, they set up natural resource collecting plants across a dozen solar systems, they designated as the Core Systems. During the "discovery" period the Displaced decided for the benefit of the Protected races and their own continued survival, procreation would become heavily regulated and limited to minor increases, an action designed to prevent space from becoming limited when the Protected Races eventually became aware of space travel and wanted to naturally expand. The next part of Alaraein history is generally considered long and boring, due to the advance technological level of the Castles, few natural disasters were allowed to happen, many of the Protected Races early conflicts were easily settled with help from the Infiltrators. This time was know as the "Waiting Period", which lasted almost five hundred thousand years. The only notable incidents that occurred were the arrival of a massively mobile Dyson Sphere passed through Star Kingdom's secure space, when the Alaraein Fleet approached it would change its course as if to avoid collision, The fleet transmitted thousands of transmissions at the sphere but no replies were ever detected. Eventually the Sphere taking a very indirect path, lumbered out of Alaraein space, and has never been seen again. There was a brief period where the Gigan Empire and Dominion of Night launched a short lived joint attempt to capture some of the Sanctuary Worlds, this was easily stopped by the superior Alaraein Fleet, however the operations to capture and remove Gigan infiltrators lasted for almost 3 centuries. One of the few incidents that truly plagued Alaraein space was the Precursor Plague, a bacterial born plague that incubated over a short period, and was extremely contagious that once the plague started to display the victim would be dead with thirty six hours. The Displaced even with their advance technology had a hard time combating it, the source seemed impossible to determine, the plague seemed to show up simultaneously across Alaraein space, which lead them to determine that it was artificial in nature. However no ships had been detected landing on the different planets, the chances of the different Protected Races developing and then accidentally releasing this plague were impossible, and their was no evidence of a previous civilizations structures which might be the initial contamination point. An Alaraein Science vessel discovered the answer by accident when it collided with a tiny capsule that was floating through space, after a couple quick scans it was determined the small pods were containing enough concentrated Precursor Plague Bacteria to wipe out a planets worth of people. Shortly after this discovery the Alaraein fleet mobilized to destroy these near undetectable pods, some where captured and antibiotics were synthesized to counter the effect of the Plague, the fleet followed the pods back to their origin source. What they found shocked them, a massive almost planet sized bio-structure was discovered, it was boarded and quickly interfaced with, the Displaced scientists were able to determine the craft originated from outside our galaxy, and was used as a warhead delivery system. It was theorized that had the Pods had been allowed to continue they would have spread through out the galaxy killing off all advance sentient life, leaving the way open for easy invasion by an extra-galactic threat, and once this task was complete the bio-structure would send a signal to its creator and the conflict-less colonization of the Milky Way would begin. Finally the time the Displaced had waited so long for had arrived, the "Dawning Period", a time where the Protected Races finally become advance enough to start preparing for exploration of their star systems and socially evolved enough to handle the concept of an ancient alien race watching over them since the beginning of their history. Most of the races took about a century or so to achieve real space flight, this plus the use of telescopes most of these races eventually discovered the Castles that were in high orbit around their planets. Some reacted negatively setting back their eventual first contact with the Displaced, other saw it as a sign of greater things and chose to take major risks to land on one of these castles. The races that chose the later path were able to meet the Displaced, who had renamed themselves the Shepherds, a major shift in the cultural identity was needed to ensure the continuation of the dream that was the Star Kingdom. These races that met the challenge of making it to the Castles met face to face with their protectors and the long shared history that the different races shared. The Dawning Period was turbulent, as the collective minds of entire civilizations came to term with the implications of these new and strange aliens, and then learning their was other civilizations who shared the same fate was astonishing amount of information to process. Over the centuries the different civilizations were integrated into the Kingdom, even those civilizations that took a more isolationist path upon the discovery of the Castles. The Expansion period was closely followed after the Dawning period as the new civilizations needed more and more room to accommodate their massive population spikes, this was partly due to the advance Shepherd medicine, the abundance of resources that had been gathered for the last five hundred thousand years, and the enforced peace which was heavily monitored by the Shepherds to prevent their dream from being brought down by idiots with fancy technology. The Shepherds fearful bearing outnumber and creating either an eternal war for resource within their own borders, or creating an unstoppable war machine, controversially artificially lowered the birth rate among the Alaraein races. This action of course caused great panic and took decades for this policy to be accepted, though there are those to this day that still do not trust the Shepherds for that action. The Expansion Period lasted for some time after this but was mostly dealing with the creation of new infrastructure and training Alaraeins to use it. The "Peace Period" Size The Star Kingdom of Alarae has an estimated one hundred ninety six billion citizens. with Alarae, ten Sanctuary Worlds, The Nest and thirty three planets and colonies Goverment The Star Kingdom is a Parliamentary Monarchy Culture The Star Kingdom has dozens of different distinct cultures existing within the confines of its territorial borders Planets and Locations Alarae A planet who has been described as the closest example of a divine realm in our galaxy. Biaty A planet currently experiencing an infinite ice age caused by it extreme orbit from its sun. The Nest A rouge moon sized space station that was trapped in the orbit around a sun and brought the Zahin into the Alaraein Star Kingdom. Upurna An earth like planet where the ecosystems had few large predators, which allowed the Fallegi people to develop a deep bond with nature and each other. Alaraein Races Biazik Large ape like humanoids that are covered in pure white fur, underneath their fur they have blue and white hued skin. The Biazik have long snouts which end in slit like nostrils that can close and create a strong seal, and their mouths are full of razor sharp teeth. One of the most distinguishable features is their eyes, while the majority of the race posses either Black or Blue colored eyes, there is a small portion of the population born with green eyes. Fallegi Slender medium humanoids with recorded skin colors of almost every color and hue in the visible light spectrum. It is unclear why this phenomenon occurs, the only explanation is it is related to their strong aptitude with wielding pisonic power. Fallegi posses many similar features as human, with the major exception being their antennas. The Fallegi can have one to five antennas, while most grow two to three, the greatest amount ever recorded was seventeen, the Fallegi girl that had this mutation was said to be able to control psionic powers with greater control than any other Fallegi in recorded history. A biological trait of the Fallegi is when mating, if one partner becomes impregnated the other becomes instantly impregnated as well, this is due to their strong psionic link. Shepherds medium humanoids with many unknown features do to armored bio-suits they where. The only know facts about them are their immense lifespan, this is in thanks to their advance technology they use to line the insides of their bio-suits. Zahin Medium humanoids with many birdlike features, the most immediate being their two vulture like heads. The Zahin have large round midsections that re covered in dark colored feathers, typically black colored. The Zahin have to arms and two legs that are featherless and are usually rough and leather like. The Zahins appearance has been speculated to either be an evolutionary trait from a planet with unheard of conditions or the more likely, they were bio engineered. Why their appearance would have been engineered to be so ridiculous is a question that haunts many Alaraein scientists, were they created for entertainment? or to serve some purpose as a servitor race? These question will likely go unanswered since not even the Zahin know where they came from.